The power saving mode for mobile devices defined by standards developed by special interest groups and/or standard development organizations, for example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) is generally defined for operation within networks that include a single Access Point (AP) of coverage, meaning that this power saving mode does not work in the case of coverage in networks that include more than one AP. Re-association is needed across different APs and the power saving mode is designed for an active system in a low power operation mode, and not for a standby system. When mobile users carrying a mobile device travel from one AP to another AP, the mobile device will roam from one AP to another AP. Therefore, mobile devices conduct basic service set transition (BSS), or extended service set transition (ESS), even though there isn't any upcoming/outgoing traffic to/from a particular mobile device. In general, BSS transition involves scanning the available channels for the target AP, selecting the best AP, and re-association to a new AP. This unnecessary BSS transition may disrupt the total system idle, as well as unnecessary power consumption for doing re-association and scanning.